


Until I Met You

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has tattoos, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Dom Isabelle Lightwood, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smutt, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Clary, Switch Simon, Tattoo Artist Alec, club owner Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Alec Lightwood, 21 years old, Sub.Magnus Bane, 24 Years old, Dom.Two different people, two different lives, but one thing they had in common was to find someone to love and for someone to love them back. When they meet each other both of their worlds change and they never saw it coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first I just wanted to say that I deleted my story You Make Me Whole Again. I just wasn't feeling it anymore and trust me when I say this, I spent about a whole week trying to come up with a new chapter but I just couldn't. I am so sorry for the people who read it and wanted it to continue but I just couldn't keep up with it and I apologize.
> 
> But I have decided to write a new story. I hope this one will be good and I've had this idea for a while now. I hope you guys like it and if there are any mistakes in my writing I apologize. Also make sure to keep an eye on the tags because I might add some things during the story.

This had to be a joke. He knew that the building next door from his work had been vacant for a few months and was just recently bought but he had no idea what the building was going to be used for. Until today. He had just gotten out of his parked jeep when he noticed that what used to be a sign of Pirates On Edge changed, which surprisingly was a yoga studio that centered around pirates, and it wasn't a question why it got shut down because who would go to something like that? 

Now the place was called Pandemonium and as he got closer to look into the window, he could tell that it was for sure a club. Everything about it screamed club. There was a bar, a dance floor, a place for the DJ and more. Alec groaned. Clubs meant loud music, drunk people who want tattoos that they will regret when they're sober and will blame Alec for their stupid decisions, and not only that but he doesn't trust drunk people around his tattoo shop. The old place use to serve a few drinks and sometimes there would be that one person who would drink too much and think it's funny to vandalize his building. He's had to shoo some people away and those never ended up good. But the worst of it all was that the place would be crawling with all kinds of doms, some who would stumble into his shop and try to get into his pants because he was a sub. 

It was ridiculous honestly. However there was nothing Alec could do. And there was no way he was going to move his shop because he worked so damn hard to get to where he is at now and nothing was going to stop that because this place was his heart. That, photography, and his siblings of course. 

Sighing, Alec ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his shop and took out the keys. He unlocked it and walked inside as he clocked in and set up for the day. Ten minutes later he heard the bell that was over his door jingle and walked back into the front room to see it was Lydia. She was one of the tattoo artists he had hired a few months ago and he never regretted it. She was amazing at her art and not only that but she was kind and didn't push Alec when she noticed he was having a bad day. She was also a dom and she never, not once, tried to dominate him which is something he was thankful for. 

"Hey Alec." Lydia said as she walked over to the computer to clock in. 

"Hey Lydia." Alec replied with a smile. 

"Hows Max doing?" Lydia asked.

"He's doing good. His teacher told me that he's doing really good in school and getting mostly A's."

Lydia grinned. "That's awesome Alec. He's a really smart kid."

Alec nodded. "Yeah. He sure is."

Lydia and Alec then started to head to their own areas to clean and set up their tattoo equipment. It was only seven in the morning and they both new that the morning were always the slowest because nobody wanted to wake up early. Alec's first appointment was at eight and Lydia's was at 8:30. As time flew by they heard the door open and close and Alec headed towards the front room.

"Simon?" Alec asked as he looked at the scrawny guy with glasses that had just walked in. 

"That's me!" The guy replied with the biggest and dorkiest smile on his face. 

Alec huffed. It was too early for this guy to be so chirpy. Why did he always get the weird ones. Alec nodded and began to type something into his computer before looking up at Simon and asked him for his I.D. to make sure he was of age. He then printed out some consent forms and had Simon sign them and once he was done he placed them in a drawer that was under the computer.

"So Simon. Do you know what you want or do you want to look in the book for ideas?" Alec asked.

"I have an idea! I actually printed out a picture." Simon replied.

Alec nodded and motioned Simon to follow him into a room. He asked Simon to sit down in the chair as Alec grabbed another one and rolled it towards the one Simon would be sitting in. He then asked Simon to hand him the picture and when he did Alec wanted to groan and roll his eyes but he didn't because his sister told him over and over again how rude it was. It wasn't that Alec was a mean person, it's just that he didn't get people sometimes. The image was vampire teeth with a drop of blood hanging down the left fang. 

"Simon, have you ever had a tattoo before?" Alec asked.

Simon shook his head. "Never. This will be my first!"

"And are you sure you want this one to be your first tattoo?" 

Simon grinned. "Of course dude! Besides ladies love vampires."

This time Alec did roll his eyes. Good thing Simon was looking at the image that was in Alec's hands instead of at Alec himself. 

"Right....and you do realize that tattoos can be painful yes?" 

"Yup!" Simon replied with a nod.

"Where do you want it?"

Simon rolled up his left sleeve and pointed to his bicep. Alec nodded and grabbed an alcohol wipe. He began to wipe down Simons arm until it was clean and threw the little wipe away. Alec got his tattoo gear ready and held up the tattoo needle before looking up at Simon.

"You know this is permanent right? If you wanna back out, do it now. You don't want a half done tattoo if you decide to back out later. Trust me." 

Simon took a deep breath in and out and then nodded. "I'm positive. I've wanted a tattoo for a while now." 

"Alright. Get ready." 

Surprisingly, Simon took the pain well. He would sometimes flinch or tense up when it hurt but other than that, he was doing great. The tattoo was small so it would only take about thirty to forty five minutes to do. He only wanted it in black ink besides the blood which was also good because that meant it would take less time as well. It was silent as Alec worked on the tattoo besides the radio playing in the back ground. When he was done he asked Simon if he could take a picture. He always took pictures of the tattoos he did. To keep them in a book for memories and for more examples for people to look like. He then placed ointment on it and wrapped it up.

"So what do you think?" Alec asked as he brought Simon to a mirror.

"It's....."

"You don't like it do you?" Alec asked with disappointment in his voice. 

Simon's eyes went wide and he smiled greatly. "Are you kidding? It's awesome dude! I love it!"

Alec let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah?"

"Yeah man!"

Alec chuckled. "Thank you."

"Of course. So what do I owe you?" 

"Since it was small and you only used a little bit of red ink, I'm going to charge you 70." 

"Oh wow. That's less then I expected!" Simon replied as he took out his wallet and handed him 100 dollars instead.

"Simon this is too much." Alec replied as he tried to hand back the thirty dollars.

Simon shook his head. "No. It's a tip. I want you to have it."

"You sure?" Alec asked.

"Positive."

Alec smiled. "Thank you."

Soon after Simon left, time flew by and Alec did a few more customers before he looked at the time. It was 2:30 which meant it was time to clock out. He walked over to Lydia and handed her the keys as she wold be closing the tattoo shop in an hour. They had to close early because one of the rooms was going to get painted and Alec didn't want anyone to work while they painters were painting. He also knew that the smell of paint gave them both headaches and so he just decided to close it down early. 

Lydia and Alec exchanged good byes and Alec was on his way to the cafe called Idris. It was a small cafe and a unpopular one which is what Alec loved about it. He didn' t like being around a lot of people and the cafe was perfect. Not only that but the workers were friendly and the environment was nice. They also had free wifi which Alec loved because he used it to edit and submit his photos to magazines to get extra cash so he could take care of himself and max. He would have to leave about 3:10 so he could make it to Max's school to pick him up. That was plenty of time to do what he needed to do. 

The cafe was only about ten minutes away from his tattoo shop and ten minutes away in the opposite direction to Max's elementary school which is another reason why Alec loved it. He didn't have to use a lot of gas because he hardly had any money as it was and gas now a days was very expensive. When he pulled up to the cafe he noticed Martha's car was there who was the owner of the cafe, a sweet old lady, and about three other cars. 

He grabbed his laptop bag and camera and headed out of his jeep and inside the cafe. He heard the jingle of the bell and looked around. There was an old couple sitting in a small booth in the right corner of the cafe and what seemed to be a college student sitting at a small round table working on an essay. Alec made his way to the counter and when he saw Martha he smiled. 

"Alexander. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Martha asked as she wiped down the counter.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Yeah sorry about that. Work has been hectic this past week and Jace and Isabelle have been picking up Max recently. But I finally got everything sorted so i'm no longer swamped."

Martha nodded. "I see. Are you doing okay? I know how hard you've been working to provide for you and Max. You know if you ever need anything you can just ask right?" 

"Yeah I know. And i'm fine. Things have been hard but I've lived with it." Alec replied.

"So has any dom caught your eye?" Martha asked with a wink as she went to get Alec's order. He always ordered a black coffee with a small piece of blue berry pie. 

"No and I don't plan on it happening any time soon. Even if I did they wouldn't want me. No one ever does." 

"Oh honey..." Martha replied with a sad look on her face.

"It's fine." 

Martha handed him his coffee and pie and he handed her the money. However she pushed it back and told him that it was on the house. He tried to argue with the older sub but it was no use. She would always win the argument. Alec thanked her and headed towards a small round table next to a window and sat down. He took out his laptop and camera and then took out the sd card from his camera and plugged it into his laptop. He placed all of the photos he wanted onto his laptop and into an unedited photo folder and placed the sd card out of the laptop and back into his camera. 

As soon as he began to go through the photos he heard the bell chime once more and when he looked up he saw five people walk in. Not wanting to be creepy he quickly looked back at his laptop so they wouldn't see him looking at them. He only got a short glance so he didn't really see what any of them looked like. How ever he knew from the way his body was starting to tense up that three of them were doms. 

As he chose a photo to edit he heard the name pandemonium and heard the group talking about how they still needed to make arrangements before the opening night which was going to be tomorrow night. Alec slowly looked up to see who his next door neighbors were. There were three men who seemed to be the doms and two women. One of the women had dark skin and long blue hair with a collar around her neck. It had two colors, one color for the front half and another for the back letting them know if they were in their dom or sub mode and it also meant she was a switch. If a collar had only one color on it then it would mean they were a sub just like the girl who was sitting next to her had. A collar meant that you were in a contract with someone which meant they had someone to call their own most likely a dom. However there has been some cases where a switch was with another switch and they both wore collars. 

Alec then looked at the three males. The two men on the outside were attractive but it was the man in the middle that really caught Alec's eye. He was the most gorgeous dom he had ever seen and when he laid eyes on the man, he felt himself shiver even though it was warm inside the cafe. He saw the man tilt back his head and laugh at what one of the others said and Alec loved the way it sounded. He quickly shook his head. He probably had a sub. I mean look at the man. He was flawless. There was no way he could ever want Alec. But that didn't mean he couldn't look at the dom. 

Suddenly the man turned his head slightly and their eyes met. The dom's eyes widened and Alec quickly ducked his head to look back at his laptop as he felt a slight blush appear on his cheeks. Of course this would happen. The man probably thought he was creepy for staring at him. Alec closed his eyes as he let the dark thoughts hit him. 

"Bad sub. Stupid. How dare you stare at a dom like that. You're a bad sub. No wonder why no one wants you." 

He took a deep breath in and out trying to calm himself down. He shook his head and opened his eyes. When he looked back over he saw that the seat was now empty and the man was gone. He looked over at the counter and saw that the beautiful stranger was buying some sweets. Right before the guy turned around to head back to his table, Alec quickly looked back at his laptop and started to edit the photo he had yet to edit. 

He was so into his editing the beautiful sunset he took the other day that he didn't notice someone walk up to his table. What he did notice though was a chocolate chip cookie placed on a napkin right next to his mouse. He looked over at the cookie and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before looking up and when he did he was even more confused. The beautiful dom was standing right next to him. And that right there was going to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for any mistakes. I'm not the best at writing or spelling haha but i'm gonna try to reread things and try to spell correctly and such. Anyways thank you for all the comments on the first chapter and I hope you like this next one. I'm gonna be updating my other stories soon.
> 
> Also this chapter is kinda messy but just hang in there with me.

He was so confused. He didn't order this and when he looked over at Martha she had a wicked smile and winked at him before grabbing a cloth and wiping down the counter. Alec squinted an eye at her before looking back down at the cookie and then back up at the dom who was watching him making Alec blush once more. 

"Uh..." Alec said as he tried to get the words out that he wanted to say.

"Yes?" Magnus replied with a laugh.

"I didn't order this?" Alec answered gaining confidence as he pushed the cookie towards Magnus. 

Magnus grinned and sat down in the empty seat and pushed the cookie back. "Well of course not. I did. I want you to have it."

"Why?"

Magnus sighed but didn't lose his smile as he placed his head in his hand that was resting on the table. "Well everyone deserves a chocolate chip cookie now and then don't they? Come on, don't tell me you don't like chocolate chip cookies. Everyone likes them." 

Alec shrugged. "Sure. They're actually my favorite kind of cookies. However I don't accept food from strangers."

"Well we should change that shouldn't we? I'm Magnus, and what is your name gorgeous?" 

Alec's eyes widened a fraction. No one has ever called him gorgeous before. It made him feel weird. Like this was some cruel joke. No way would someone like Magnus think he was gorgeous. I mean him? Alexander Lightwood gorgeous? Who was Magnus kidding. Before he could open his mouth to respond, he heard the others who was sitting at the other table Magnus was sitting at call Magnus's name telling him that they had to go and for Magnus to hurry up. Magnus held up a finger towards them and patiently waited for Alec to give him his name. However Alec noticed the time on the clock that was hanging above the counter where Martha was at and realized he had to leave now in order to pick up Max on time.

"Shit. I have to go." Alec said as he quickly packed up his things and ran out of the cafe without saying another word to Magnus.

As he climbed into his jeep and started to head out of the parking lot, his eyes widened and he panicked. He can't believe he did that. To a dom no less. He was disrespectful and rude. This was bad. Subs were supposed to be respectful towards doms. It was how he was taught when he was younger and running out on one? This was bad. But he couldn't think about it now. He had to get to Max and pick him up from school. He groaned and made his way to Max.

Magnus on the other hand also couldn't believe what had just happened. His eyes widened when he saw Alec get up and leave without saying anything to him. He then smiled and began to laugh. That was amazing. Alec didn't think about pleasing Magnus, he just left and that's what Magnus liked. He hated the fake subs. And there was a lot of those. It made him want to get to know Alec more. It made him excited that he never got the subs name. He loved a challenge after all. 

"Magnus come on!" 

Magnus huffed and headed towards his friends. They had a little bit of work to do at Pandemonium before they opened it up for the first night ever. They then headed out and back towards Pandemonium. Magnus wanted to concentrate on his club and getting everything perfect but something or someone was on his mind and it was making things difficult. However he didn't mind because that someone had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he wanted to see them again. Hopefully he would soon.

Alec made it to the school a minute later then he usually did and Alec was glad to see other kids still waiting which meant Max wasn't alone. He knew it was only a minute but he was also a worrier. Especially when it came to his siblings. 

"Hey Maxxie. How was school?" Alec asked once Max got into the jeep.

"It was alright. Why are you late? You're never late."

Alec sighed. "It was only a minute."

"A minute is still late Alec." Max replied rolling his eyes.

Alec laughed and reached his hand back to ruffle Max's hair. They then headed back to their apartment. Once they arrived and were inside Alec sighed as he sat down. He felt his stomach tighten and he just knew what was happening. He needed to drop. It had been so long. So very long since he dropped. Since he let someone drop him. And it was dangerous going that long without being dropped. But he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to be dropped by someone. Not after what had happened. So if he could drop himself that is what he would have to do. It was messy and it was never truly satisfying but it had to do. However he couldn't drop himself now. Not when Max was home. It was embarrassing and he didn't want his little brother to see him so vulnerable like that. 

"What do you wanna do tonight Max? It's Friday night so you can stay up tonight!" Alec called out trying to distract himself.

"Actually..." Max replied as he walked into the living room after putting his backpack in his own room. 

"Yes?"

"Jake wanted to know If I could spend the night tonight..."

Alec gasped. "You don't want to spend time with me? You're big brother? The coolest person you know?"

"Alec..." Max groaned.

"I'm kidding. Of course you can. Do you need a ride?" 

"Would you mind?" 

Alec shook his head. "Nah. I need to get some paper work done at the tattoo parlor anyways. Get packed and ready and then we can go."

Max jumped up and down and hugged his brother before yelling out a thank you and headed to his room to pack for the night. Alec laughed and shook his head fondly at his little brother. Suddenly there was a ding coming from Alec's phone and when he looked down he saw it was a text from Isabelle asking if he was busy tonight. He texted back saying he had paper work to do at the parlor and that he would probably be there all night. A few minutes later Max was ready and the two headed back into the Jeep and left the apartment once more.

After dropping Max off at his friends, he went back to the tattoo parlor and noticed Lydia's car was parked. He then saw that the door was propped open with a small boulder and Alec hoped that the paint smell was gone or faint. He had to get this paper work done in order to keep his business running. Sure he could do it at his apartment but it was safer to do it at the tattoo parlor where it wouldn't get lost. 

Before he stepped out of his jeep he got another text from Jace asking where he was because he had just stopped by his apartment to see if he was home and he wasn't. First Isabelle texts him and now Jace? They were up to something. He didn't want to respond because he knew that whatever it was he wouldn't like it but he decided to text back where he was anyways because knowing his siblings, they would find out either way and it was better to get it over with.

Sliding the phone into his pocket he got out of his jeep and made his way inside. Sitting at the counter and on the computer, he saw Lydia printing out a few things and sticking them into a binder. He rose an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" 

Lydia jumped in her seat and gasped a little because she was not expecting Alec to show up. She reached over the counter and punched Alec hard in the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" 

"You scared me!" Lydia replied.

Alec shook his head and laughed. "So you had to punch me?"

"Yes. Anyways to answer your question, I wanted to make a new binder for tattoo ideas. Our other ones are old and I thought...well I drew a few things on the computer for some ideas and I thought that maybe..."

Alec held up a hand to stop Lydia from speaking. He walked around the counter and looked down at the pictures and then back at Lydia.

"These are amazing. Of course you can add these Lydia! And thank you for making a new one. I know that I was supposed to do it but things have gotten crazy lately and I haven't had the time to do it."

"Thank you Alec. Really. And don't worry about it. I know Alec and it's okay. That's why I decided to help out." Lydia responded with a smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"I have to do some paperwork in order to keep this place alive. Not fun but someone has to do it." 

Lydia nodded. "Gotcha."

"Well I'll be in my office if you need me or want to show me any of your designs. I'll be happy to look at them. Also I don't smell any of the paint so I guess opening the door was a good idea to air it out." 

"Yeah. I made sure the painters left it open. I got here just in time before they left. I waited an hour in my car though before heading inside. I had to make a phone call anyways." 

Alec nodded. "Oh okay." 

He then went back into his office and sat at his desk. Reaching into the basket that held the paper work. He sighed and started to fill out the first page. There wasn't a lot of pages thankfully but there was a lot of signing to do and a lot of reading. He hated doing it but like he said someone had to and since he was the owner it was his job. Thirty minutes had passed when he felt a cramp hit him. He groaned and grabbed his stomach. The need to drop was getting stronger but he swallowed and held it down. 

He needed water. That was it. He got up and headed back into the main room and over to the water jug. He grabbed one of the paper cups and filled it with water while still holding onto his stomach as the pain was still there. Looking over he saw Lydia looking at him with a frown. Alec knew that she knew what was going on. He was glad however that she didn't ask questions. Lydia knew Alec didn't like to talk about it. She tried to get him to talk to her once but he just said he was fine and that was it. She didn't push his buttons because she knew how it was. She was a sub too and even though they had that in common, they were also different. 

As soon as he took a sip of water, the cramp seemed to die down a little but it was still there. He took a few more sips before putting the cup down. However before he could head back into his office he felt goosebumps appear on his arms and an electric shock go through his body. He turned around and saw the dom from the cafe right in front of him. This was bad. This was really really bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter!
> 
> also idk if I've mentioned Jaces and Isabelle profession before (if I did let me know so I can change it)  
> But i'm gonna tell you what they are now
> 
> Jace is a cop   
> Isabelle is a hair stylist and make up artist

Magnus smiled when he saw the sub's eyes, who he still hadn't gotten the name of, widen when he turned around and finally noticed Magnus standing behind him. Well now in front of him. But when Magnus looked closely, he could see that Alec was in pain. And not just in any pain. The pain from not dropping. He's seen so many subs in pain before that he now knew the signs and seeing Alec like that, it made his heart ache.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked softly.

"I'm fine." Alec said and it wasn't a lie. Not really. The water did help. 

"Good." Magnus replied with a smile. He wanted to ask more but he knew that something like that was personal and they didn't know each other that well to ask such a thing. Not yet anyways. Magnus hoped that was going to change.

"I...Uh....We're closed. So if you wanted a tattoo or something then you're going to have to come back tomorrow." Alec said.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "That's not why i'm here." 

Shit. Magnus was probably here because Alec had ran out on him and was rude. He was probably here to yell at him or to punish him or something. He knew he should've gone back and apologized but his brother was waiting for him. Alec then shook his head. No. It's not right that subs have to obey and bow down to doms. They were people too. He hated how the world viewed subs. Not everyone was like that, he's met many great doms, but he's also met a lot of awful ones as well. He just wasn't sure which kind of dom Magnus was.

"Look, if this is about me running off on you, I had to pick up my little brother. They don't like it when the kids have to wait for their rides and I don't like leaving my little brother waiting alone either. I had to go." 

Lydia gasped. "You ran out on Magnus Bane? Alec!" 

Alec turned and looked at Lydia. He was confused. She said it as if Magnus was some celebrity or something. "What?"

However before Lydia could respond, Magnus started to speak and he shook his head once more. 

"It's not about that either. And don't worry. I'm not mad about that. In fact, I thought it was great. But i'm not here to discuss this. I'm actually here to hand you these." 

Magnus took out two envelopes and handed one to Alec and then Lydia. Alec looked down at the envelope and saw that it was sealed with a red fancy sticker with the letter MB on it. He looked back up at Magnus and rose an eyebrow.

"What is this for?" 

"It's an invitation of course!" Magnus replied with a grin.

"To what?" 

"If you read it, you will find out. Now I have to get going, I have things to do. But before I go, I never got your name. What is it may I ask?"

"It's Alexander but every one calls him Alec." Lydia blurted out.

Alec groaned and Magnus smiled even bigger. "Alexander. I love it. Now I must be going. I hope I see you there." 

Magnus winked and without another word turned and left the building. When Alec could no longer see Magnus, he turned around and squinted an eye at Lydia who held up her hands in defense. 

"How do you know who he is?" 

Lydia sighed. "Oh Alec. You are so clueless. Magnus Bane is like the dom of all doms. He's the most respected person in this city or even in the whole state. I can't believe you have never heard of him before. Oh my god. And he invited us to something. Us Alec! Can you imagine that? How the hell did we get invited to something?" 

Alec shrugged. "I don't care about things like this. You know that. And we don't even know what we got invited too." 

"Let's find out then!" Lydia replied as she began to open up her envelope.

Alec sighed and started to open his up as well. When he got the letter out of the envelope he unfolded it and began to read. Two of his questions had been answered while reading it. One was when Pandemonium would open and that would be tomorrow night. The second question was who owned the new club and that was the man himself who had handed him and Lydia their invitation which was for the opening night. In the invitation it told them that they could bring who ever they wanted but they must bring the invitation with them so that they could get in right away.

"You got to be kidding. Oh my god! I heard that Pandemonium is going to be very hard to get into on opening night. And we basically have vip! How great is this. I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell John." Lydia squealed with joy.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna go. Clubs aren't my thing." 

"What! Alec no. You have to come. Magnus the man himself invited you! And I know he only invited me because I'm here and he didn't want to be rude but he mostly wanted to invite you and that means something Alec. Besides, we haven't hung out outside of this tattoo parlor. You deserve to have some fun. Please say you'll come. If only for an hour."

Alec sighed and tilted his head back while he shut his eyes. He then looked back at Lydia. "Fine. An hour and that's it. I'm bring Jace and Izzy though." 

Lydia grinned. "Wouldn't have it any other way. And don't worry Alec, I won't leave your side. Us subs have to stick together." 

"Yeah yeah. Now I have to go finish this paper work or else it will never get done." 

When Alec finished the paper work, him and Lydia said their good byes as they both went home once again. Once Alec got to his apartment, he changed into some pajamas and plopped down on the couch. He took out his phone and sent out a group text to Isabelle and Jace asking if they were free tomorrow night. When they both said no and asked why he told them about the invitation and asked if they wanted to go. Of course they both said yes and they planned on meeting at Alec's apartment tomorrow and leaving together. They had asked why Alec wanted to go because they knew he hated clubs but he told them that Lydia really wanted him to go and that he would only stay for about an hour. 

That's why they decided to go together. Jace and Isabelle knew about Alec not dropping in a very long time and knew that since a lot of doms would be at the club, Alec might get the urge to drop and both of them knew he wouldn't want to do that at a club. So they were going to stick with Alec the whole night. They were the only ones who knew about what had happened the last time Alec dropped and understood why Alec didn't want to drop any more. They understood but they were also worried. Not dropping was bad for subs. If it went on for too long, it could kill them. So they wanted to keep an eye out for their brother. 

After finishing their plans, Alec made himself something to eat and then turned on a recording of his favorite show. A few hours later he turned the tv off and went straight to bed. The next morning he woke up feeling dizzy. He knew is was from not dropping. He laid in bed until he no longer felt dizzy and got ready for the day. He had work from 8 to 6 which was when he was closing his tattoo parlor. Then at 7 he would be heading out to the club with his siblings and meeting Lydia. He would also finally meet John. 

After he was done getting ready he got into his jeep and headed to work. Half way there he realized something. Max. He quickly got out his phone and dialed his little brothers phone number. 

"Alec?" Max grumbled with sleep in his voice.

"Were you sleeping?" Alec asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. What do you want?" 

"Is there any way you could stay the night again? I have plans tonight."

"I was gonna ask you anyways If I could stay again so yes. Now let me go back to sleep." 

Max hung up the phone and Alec laughed to himself once more. His little brother was a brat sometimes but he wouldn't have it any other way. When he reached the tattoo parlor he took a deep breath in and out and headed inside. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
